


For Love of Lace

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise's friends think his lover is boring. Blaise knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love of Lace

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day two prompt(s) used: Truly, madly, deeply/Prosperity/Nuts.  
> Kink: Fetish wear.  
> This pairing was suggested by Lyonessheart. Thanks! 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For Love of Lace

~

“Well,” said Blaise, looking at his watch, “it’s time.” 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” After popping a few bar nuts into his mouth, Draco finished his drink and signalled the bartender for the bill. “Since you haven’t mentioned it, I assume things are going well with you and Weasley since you’re co-habitating now? Are you truly, madly, deeply in love?” 

Blaise pursed his lips. “Is it so hard to believe?”

“I suppose not. As long as you’re happy.”

Blaise smiled. “Oh, I am.” 

“I just never thought you’d settle for a relationship like that.” Draco shook his head. 

Blaise frowned. “Like what?” 

“Predictable. Boring.” Draco crossed his arms. “I still have trouble seeing him or any Gryffindor as anything more than absolutely vanilla. The sex must be very...predictable.” 

Blaise laughed. “I’m not going to tell you about what we do in the bedroom, Draco.” He leaned forward. “Not unless you’re prepared to discuss your and Potter’s antics.” 

“Harry’s different,” Draco protested. “He’s definitely not vanilla!” 

“He is a Gryffindor,” Blaise said. 

“But he could have been Slytherin.” 

Chuckling, Blaise stood. “Whatever, Draco. Just rest assured that any...concerns you may have about my sex life are unfounded.” Licking his lips, Blaise recalled what they’d done the night before. His arse still ached from the whipping Ron had expertly delivered, and just the thought of it made his cock throb. He cleared his throat. “We’re doing fine.” 

Draco shrugged. “If you say so.” 

“I do.”

They exited the Muggle pub and Blaise looked around. “Maybe we can use this alley?” he suggested. 

Draco nodded. “Good idea.” 

Once in the alley and away from any Muggles who could inadvertently see, Blaise drew his wand. “Next week, same time?” he said. 

“It’s a date,” said Draco. He smirked. “And maybe then I’ll be able to get you drunk enough so you’ll spill about Weasley.” 

Blaise snorted. “In your dreams,” he said before Apparating away. 

He landed in the alley behind their flat. When he got inside, Ron was waiting. He was seated on the sofa, a blanket over his legs. “Hey. How’s Malfoy?” he asked, looking up from reading a mag.

Blaise hummed. “He’s fine. Prosperity agrees with him.”

“I imagine it agrees with all of us,” Ron replied. He shook his head. “I dunno why you two still insist on meeting in Muggle pubs, though. No one’s even thought about the war in years.”

“We got into the habit after the war and then just...kept it up.” Blaise shrugged. “Plus, they make good drinks.” 

Ron grinned. “Is that why you’re late? The drinks?” 

“Oh, am I?” Blaise hummed. “So sorry, _sir_.” He arched a brow. “Are you going to punish me?” 

Ron licked his lips. “Oh, most definitely,” he purred, his tone making Blaise go fully hard. “But first, I think you should change into something more...appropriate.” Setting aside the mag, he picked up a scrap of red, lacy fabric from the side table, tossing it to Blaise. 

Turing it over in his hands, Blaise blinked. It was a lacy camisole, a new one from the look of it. He swallowed hard. Ron loved to fuck him in lace. 

“I take it you approve?” Ron said, standing. And that was when Blaise realised he was wearing leather chaps. And nothing else. 

Blaise moaned as the rest of his blood went south. “Oh yes,” he breathed. “Most definitely.” 

“Brilliant.” With a wink, Ron started for the bedroom. 

Licking his lips, Blaise admired the view of Ron’s arse as he followed him. Let Draco continue to think their sex life was vanilla. Blaise knew differently. 

~


End file.
